


Undertale Drabbles

by TwistedGalaxies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedGalaxies/pseuds/TwistedGalaxies
Summary: This is basically just where I will post Undertale drabbles as I write them. Updates will likely be slow and these stories are in no particular order. Tags will be added as I post!





	

  Sans swallowed a lump in his nonexistent throat. In the distance he could hear the faint murmurs of the nearby crowd and the melody from the jukebox. He was backstage, prepared to go up for the first time and by god he was nervous.The once dingy hotel had been refurbished by the MTT brand and was now a bustling center for monsterkind. 

  Papyrus nudged him, “GO ON, YOU’LL BE FINE.”

  Sans glanced at the curtains as if he were trying to see the crowd beyond, “ thanks paps ,” he paused, “ but are you sure bro? ”

  If it were possible Papyrus would have rolled his eyes tenfold by now, “OF COURSE YOU’LL BE FINE, YOU WERE MEANT FOR THIS JOB- HECK, EVEN GRILLBY APPROVED!”

  Sans let out a sigh, if it weren’t already permanently etched onto his face he’d be smiling, “ alright bro, i guess you’re right. ”

  He walked out on stage, trying to ignore the crowd behind the curtains, “okay,” he said to himself, “you can do this.” Papyrus gave him a thumbs up.

  The curtains flew open, revealing monsters of all shapes, sizes, colors, and genders. This… wasn’t surprising, he  _ was  _ the opening act after all. He knew the monsters weren’t here to see him of course, MTT was going to put on a show and since he was a friend of Alphys he was given the job in return for a little pocket change. He didn’t mind though, at least it kept him and his brother off of the streets, not that he would tell him that. He cleared his throat and began his monologue.

  His monologue was about half an hour long and probably one of the more stressful moments of his life, and that's saying something. He ended with the audience roaring with laughter and met up with his brother backstage.

  “YOU DID GREAT!” his brother yelled, voice laced with excitement.

  “ You really think so bro?”

  “I KNOW SO! NOW LET’S GET SOME NICE CREAM”

  Sans shook his head and let a laugh slip from his throat while Papyrus practically dragged him out the door.


End file.
